Opposés, et pourtant
by Writer of the Shadows
Summary: [HPDM][OS]Harry et Drago sont en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute leur vie quand tout change... Ils se retrouvent dans le futur et découvre que leur vie est complètement différente. Ils sont ensembles et Drago se retrouve enceint...


One-shot Harry/Drago

**Personnages :** Tout à JKRowling sauf Tom et Mathy

_**Attention :**_ Slash, homophobes, s'abstenir!

Bonne lecture!

Shadow's Writer

* * *

Un blond et un brun qui se combattent. Deux parfaits opposés. Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Yeux gris versus yeux verts. Tout les opposaient et pourtant…

Ils se font à nouveau face mais cette fois-ci, plus de professeurs, plus d'amis pour les retenir. Plus de lois, plus de règles, qu'une baguette magique et un présent douloureux. L'un est mangemort, l'autre est futur auror. Ils n'ont qu'à peine 18 ans.

Les baguettes levées, en position de combat, ils se regardent avec les yeux se lançant déjà des éclairs. Malefoy sourit à sa manière, un sourire froid et distant. Tandis que Potter, lui, montre un tel désir de lui faire le plus de mal possible qu'un tic agite sa tempe nerveusement. Ils ouvrent enfin la bouche, sans prononcer des mots annonçant le combat, non, ils disent d'une même voix ce qui engendrera leur fin à tous les deux :

- Avada Kedavra !

Deux éclairs de lumière verts surgissent des deux baguettes en même temps, parfaitement coordonnés. Ils se frappent au plus fort de leur force propulsant leurs créateurs dans deux directions opposées. Encore ce mot, « opposés », oui, ils le sont. A cet instant, plus qu'à aucun autre et pourtant…

Un grand trou noir survient. Plus aucun bruit, qu'un calme presque réconfortant. Tous deux se disent que c'est ça la mort et que ce n'est pas si terrifiant que ça. Pourtant, une musique retentit alors dans leur tête. Une musique, douce, lointaine qui se rapproche peu à peu sans vraiment qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Harry ouvre alors les yeux. Il a l'impression qu'une énorme massue lui ait tombé par inadvertance sur la tête. Sa vue est trouble mais il commence à apercevoir des formes. Il est dans une chambre, dans un lit douillet et il ressent une présence à côté de lui. Il ne peut se retourner, une douleur lancinante lui prend à nouveau la tête. Il aurait penser se retrouver dans un lit d'hôpital après ce qui lui était arrivé et non dans une chambre aux couleurs qu'il préférait, rouge pour les gryffondors et vert pour les yeux que sa mère lui a légué. Tout lui semble bizarre. Il se souvient très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a de cela quelques minutes ou heures tout au plus. Alors que fait-il ici ? Et qui est à côté de lui ?

Quelqu'un remue. Drago grogne de mécontentement. Il faut qu'on le laisse dormir. Il est fatigué, bien trop fatigué. Quelque chose cogne dans son ventre en plus. Ca lui fait mal. Il faut que ça s'arrête, très vite. Il se relève d'un bond, comprenant ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il entend alors un cri étouffé de surprise et se retourne doucement.

Harry n'en croit pas ses yeux… Il est dans le même lit que son pire ennemi, celui qui croyait avoir tué il y a de ça deux secondes et juste à côté de lui et il est… Oh non ! Il est nu !!! Le gryffondor sentit alors une sorte de courant d'air lui faire froid tout le long du corps qui lui montra que le blond n'était pas le seul à être dans le plus simple des appareils.

Ils se regardent alors, choqué, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Heu… Malefoy… Je rêve ou… T'as un peu grossi depuis tout à l'heure…

Drago esquisse un nouveau grognement et observe son ventre. Il est énorme, beaucoup trop gros pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple prise de poids… Le serpentard est complètement dans les vapes et ne cesse de regarder autour de lui, d'un air malheureux comme s'il attend que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, entre dans la pièce en criant « poisson d'avril » bien qu'il sait bien que ce n'est pas le 1er avril. Après tout, il y a des cons partout !

Harry, lui non plus, n'est pas vraiment beau à voir bien qu'il soit le seul à avoir eu le courage de faire une blague de mauvais goût. Il a alors le bon sens de regarder le réveil qui diffuse toujours sa musique et soudain, il s'étrangle.

- Le 2 juin 2015 ??? Mais on était en 2008 il n'y a même pas deux minutes !

Drago souffle de désespoir. Lui, au moins, a compris ce qu'il s'était passé, pas comme ce con de Potter…

- On est dans le futur, Potter, si tu n'avais pas compris… Aïe…

Il avait essayé de se relever mais son ventre lui fait toujours anormalement souffrir.

- Dans… Dans le futur ? Mais… Je ne…

C'est alors qu'un petit monstre blond arrive et saute sur le lit, le visage enchanté.

- Bonjour Papa Drago ! Bonjour Papa Harry ! Alors, vous ne vous chamaillez plus ?

- Hein ?! s'exclament Harry et Drago.

- Bah oui, vous avez fait un gros câlin avec pleins de bisous comme l'a dit Tata Mione, non ?

Harry et Drago se regardent, interloqués.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as osé me faire ça dans mon état… murmure Drago, furieux.

- Mais bien sûr que non ! J'aurais jamais fait ça avec toi ! dit Harry un ton encore plus bas que Drago.

- Ouais, dans le passé peut-être mais dans le futur… Tu es peut-être devenu obsédé ! Berk ! Quand j'imagine ça…

- Mais tu es malade ! J'aurais jamais pu faire ça et je te ferais dire que…

- Que quoi ? demanda Drago en regardant Harry rougir comme une tomate.

- …Que j'ai mal aux fesses…

Pendant ce temps là, le petit garçon les regarde toujours avec ses petits yeux verts pétillants de malice.

- Oh non… J'ai fait « ça » avec Potter… C'est impossible… Je vais me réveiller… A moins que ce ne soit ça l'enfer… Au secours…

- Papa Drago, qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes avec Papa Harry ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire ! Je ne dirais plus rien à Tata Mione et surtout pas à Tonton Ron au sinon, il risquerait encore de s'évanouir.

Harry sourit en imaginant Ron s'il savait ce qui c'était passé. En effet, ce serait bien sa réaction mais est-il vraiment dans son futur ? Tout cela lui semble impossible. Malefoy et lui dans le même lit et un petit garçon blond aux yeux verts qui les appellent Papa… Et aussi Malefoy avec un ventre de la taille d'un gros ballon de plage…

Drago se cache la tête dans ses mains depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes en gémissant. L'enfant le regarde toujours fixement et essaye de lui repousser les doigts pour le voir. Harry ne peut qu'avouer que c'est adorable.

- Papa Drago ne se sent pas bien ? demande-t-il à Harry en se tournant vers lui. C'est Bébé qui lui fait bobo ?

- Heu… Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Bon, maintenant, tu vas dans la cuisine ? J'arrive dans quelques minutes, le temps de parler avec ton Papa, hein ?

- Ok !

Il repart alors comme il était venu avec un grand sourire tout en sautillant et Harry essaye tant bien que mal de sourire. Quand la porte claque, Harry se retourne tout de suite vers Drago qui est toujours dans la même position.

- Je crois que je vais vomir… murmure ce dernier.

Il se lève et se dirige vers une porte à sa droite sans prendre le soin de cacher ses parties intimes. Harry, lui, détourne le regard en rougissant faiblement à la pensée de ce qu'ils avaient pu faire la veille. Il ne se rend pas vraiment compte de tout ce qu'il se passe. Heureusement pour Drago, la porte s'ouvre bien sur la salle de bain. Il ferme la clé à double tour et Harry commence à immerger.

- Malefoy ! Ouvre ! Je crois qu'on doit parler…

Il entend alors un bruit d'origine suspecte et s'avance vers la porte en collant son oreille dessus.

- Malefoy ?

- Dégage Potter ! Tu ne vois pas dans quelle merde tu nous as mis ?!

- Pourquoi ça serait moi au juste ?! Je te ferais dire que je n'ai pas été le seul à prononcer la formule !

- Oui mais…

- Oui mais ?

- Oh ! Laisse tomber ! Va te mettre au fourneau comme un beau petit Papa et laisse moi tranquille !

- Malefoy ! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Et depuis quand je suis beau à tes yeux ?! s'exclame Harry d'un air dédaigneux après une seconde de réflexion.

Il entend alors un autre bruit et comprend que Drago était en train de faire ce qu'il avait dit il y a deux minutes : il vomissait et vomit encore.

- Tu as besoin d'aide, Malefoy ? demande-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

- Et toi depuis quand tu te soucis de mon bien être ?!

- Depuis que j'ai compris que tu portais mon enfant…

Il y eut un silence de mort et Harry entend alors la sonnette retentir.

- Oh non… Pas ça…

Il enfile quelques vêtements trouvés par hasard dans la grande armoire à sa gauche et part par la porte que son fils avait pris quelques instants plus tôt. Il découvre un salon simple mais beau. Il rit en s'apercevant que celui-ci est autant moldu que sorcier et que donc, Drago a du s'y faire. Le petit garçon est là, assis sur le canapé en train de regarder la télévision et le regarde d'un air interrogatif.

- Y a Tata Mione qui sonne, Papa Harry ! s'exclame-t-il.

Harry soupire et découvre presque aussitôt la porte d'entrée sur sa gauche. Il inspire profondément et ouvre laissant apparaître une Hermione de vingt-cinq ans, au meilleur de sa forme. Il baisse les yeux, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et remarque alors qu'il n'y a pas que Drago qui soit enceint. En effet, une légère boule, plus petite que celle de son « futur » amant, apparaît sur son ventre.

- Heu… Salut Hermione…

- Salut Harry ! Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu !

- Heu… Pourquoi ?

- Bah… Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que…

Elle entre doucement dans la maison et regarde l'enfant assis sur le divan les observant.

- Attends ! On ferait mieux d'aller dans la salle à manger, Tom pourrait nous entendre ! murmure-t-elle à l'oreille d'Harry.

- Tom ? Pourquoi je l'ai appelé Tom ? dit ce dernier sans vraiment se rendre compte de ses paroles.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais alors ! C'est aujourd'hui ! Tu me l'avais dit il y a de ça exactement sept ans ! Le jour de l'anniversaire de Drago. C'est comme ça que je m'en suis rappelée.

- Le jour de… Il y a sept ans ?!

- Bah oui… Quand tu es sorti du coma en même temps que lui.

- Du coma ? Oulah… Hermione, je crois qu'on a des trucs à se dire !

- Oui, je crois aussi.

Elle l'emmène alors vers la salle en face d'eux. Dans celle-ci, une grande table est posée au milieu de la pièce avec diverses chaises qui font penser à beaucoup d'invités. Une cheminée se dresse au fond de la pièce ainsi qu'une armoire délivrant maints et maints souvenirs que Harry ne connaît même pas. Il se tourne alors vers Hermione attendant les explications.

- Donc, que je te résume, tu as lancé le pire des impardonnables à Drago qui lui aussi a fait la même chose et un phénomène très curieux s'est produit.

- Ca, j'avais remarqué, Hermione mais je voudrais savoir comment…

- Laisse moi terminer, veux tu ? Donc, je disais que vous voulez vous tuer mais ça n'a pas franchement marché et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Vous êtes tombée dans un coma profond pendant exactement deux semaines ce qui me fait penser que vous resterez deux semaines ici mais le pire, ou le mieux est à venir. En effet, vous avez été entraîné par un sort, personne ne sait de qui il provient, dans le futur. Vous nous l'avez dit après qu'on vous ait découvert, moi et Ron, en train de vous embrasser tendrement dans votre lit d'hôpital… Oui, quelqu'un vous a aussi mit dans la même chambre, ajoute-t-elle en voyant le visage étonné de son ami. Donc voilà !

- Donc, tout ça est vrai ?! s'exaspère-t-il. Dans mon futur, je vis avec Malefoy, j'ai des enfants avec Malefoy et je… couche avec Malefoy… Berk !

Il passe la langue d'un geste de dégoût. Hermione rigole pour la plus grande stupéfaction de son ami.

- J'avais presque oublié vos petits différents à cette époque…

- « Petits différents » ?! On a failli s'entretuer Hermione !

- Je sais, mais voici la preuve que celui qui vous a jeté ce sort savait ce qu'il faisait, dit-elle en montrant toute la pièce de ses mains.

- Mais… C'est impossible ! Je ne suis pas gay, Hermione ! Et j'aime encore moins Malefoy !

- Tu n'es pas encore gay et tu n'aimes pas encore Malefoy mais rassure-toi ! Ou plutôt… Imagine le futur qui s'étend à tes yeux. Tu as un enfant avec lui qui respire la santé et le bonheur et tu en as encore un en route ! Heu… D'ailleurs, en pensant à ça, tu devrais aller dire à Drago qu'il accouchera dans moins d'une semaine alors qu'il doit faire attention… Notamment ne pas avoir d'émotions trop fortes…

- « D'émotions trop fortes » ??? Tu aurais pu le dire avant ! Il doit être en train de faire une crise cardiaque maintenant ! D'ailleurs, il est en train de vomir là !

- Oui, c'est sûrement à cause du brusque changement. Harry, calme-toi un peu. Dis toi que c'est pour ton bien et celui de Drago !

- Mais… Mais… On est ennemi depuis qu'on se connaît ! Je le déteste, il me déteste, nous nous détestons !

- C'est bien, tu connais bien la conjugaison du verbe « détester », tu as fait des efforts Harry, lui dit-elle sur un ton ironique.

Harry se renfrogne encore un peu plus à l'entente de ses mots et observe le sol.

- Ecoute, Harry, il faut que tu comprennes combien tu es heureux dans cette vie. Toi et Drago, même si tu ne peux t'en rendre compte pour le moment, vous formez un très beau couple, le plus beau couple que je n'ai jamais vu. Après celui que je forme avec Ron, bien entendu, avoue-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Quoi ?! Tu sors avec Ron ?!

- Nous sommes mariés, Harry. Ainsi que tu l'es avec Drago. Il faut t'y faire ! La dernière fois, vous avez réussi à tomber amoureux en deux semaines seulement et je ne pense pas qu'on vous fera repartir dans le passé avant que vous compreniez vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

- Mais… Hermione… Comment je vais faire moi ?!

- Imagine un peu dans quel état est Drago pour le moment ! Je pense qu'il est plus à plaindre que toi mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu dans un futur plus proche de vous quand tu étais enceint de Tom. Drago a un besoin immédiat de comprendre le bonheur de donner la vie à un enfant. Cela lui permettra de lui dévoiler tout l'amour qu'il a en lui pour toi et pour eux à le même occasion.

- Oui mais il manque toujours un élément essentiel, Hermione ! Et moi ?! Je ne pourrais jamais !

- Oh que si ! Drago t'y aidera, j'en suis sûre. Tu ne le connais pas encore comme je le connais moi et sache qu'il est merveilleux dans son rôle de père et d'amant.

Harry rougit à l'entente de ses mots et regarde de nouveau le sol. Il essaye en vain de ralentir un peu ses battements de cœur mais rien n'y fait.

- Tu as dit tout à l'heure que c'était l'anniversaire de Drago aujourd'hui ? demande-t-il, un léger frisson le prenant à l'entente du prénom de Malefoy sortant de sa propre bouche.

- Oui. Comme il y a sept ans.

- Si le sort avait marché, je l'aurais tué le jour même de ses 18 ans alors…

- Harry, tu ne l'as pas tué. Justement, tu lui as permis de vivre ! Crois moi ! Il t'aime plus que tout maintenant. C'est d'être gay dans un futur proche qui te fait peur ? Si c'est vraiment ça, sache que pour les sorciers, c'est tout à fait normal, beaucoup plus normal que chez les moldus. Regarde ! La magie vous a donné deux beaux enfants, qu'est-ce que tu veux de mieux ?

- Je veux de l'amour mais je ne pense pas le recevoir de lui… Il me déteste, Hermione et moi aussi ! On s'est battu pendant sept ans !

- Et vous vous êtes ensuite aimé pendant sept ans ! Ca aussi, ça compte, Harry ! Ecoute, essaye de faire un effort ! D'ailleurs, il faut que je vois aussi un certain blond à ce sujet… Il est dans la salle de bain, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-elle.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle se dirige vers celle-ci. Apparemment, elle connaît la maison comme sa poche. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'est pas bien grande ce qui choque assez Harry. Depuis quand Malefoy est-il si négligent en matière de luxe ? Il entend alors un cri venant de la chambre et se dirige vers elle.

- Drago ! Tu devrais avoir honte d'essayer de t'enfuir par la fenêtre dans ton état ! Tu veux faire mourir le bébé ou quoi ?! Descend de là ! crie Hermione à ne plus avoir de voix.

- Non ! Je ne descendrais pas ! Laisse moi tranquille sale sang-de-bourbe !

- Alors là…

Hermione sort alors sa baguette et la pointe sur Drago.

- Retire tout de suite ça, Drago. Je refuse que tu me traites ainsi alors que je ne dis que la vérité. Si tu ne descends pas, tu risques de faire une fausse couche.

- Je m'en fous de ce bébé ! C'est qu'un immonde bâtard !

Harry sent une bouffée de fureur monter en lui et se dirige à grandes enjambés vers Drago. Il l'empoigne alors.

- Malefoy ! Tu as intérêt à faire tout de suite tes excuses à Hermione et au bébé car au sinon…

- Au sinon quoi, Potter ? Tu vas me jeter un sort en risquant de tuer ton précieux bébé ?

- Je vais te…

- Non Harry !

Hermione avait crié avec une telle force que Harry et Drago sursautèrent.

- Laisse le ! Il finira bien par descendre de son perchoir !

Drago ricane et essaye d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais bizarrement, n'y arrive pas.

- Un problème, Drago ? demande Hermione, un sourire au lèvre en jouant avec sa baguette.

Il descend alors du rebord de la fenêtre, grognant et trébuchant et s'étale sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans les oreillers. Harry se retourne vers son amie.

- Et c'est toi qui dis que c'est une chance que Malefoy soit enceint ? Je pense plutôt que ce serait une chance que le bébé survive…

Il sort ensuite de la chambre et se dirige vers la cuisine profitant du calme. Le petit Tom s'approche alors de lui, une grande peur se lisant dans ses yeux verts d'habitude si pétillants.

- Papa Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il a Papa Drago ? demande-t-il, sa voix annonçant des sanglots.

Harry se retourne vers lui et sourit tristement. Bizarrement, en voyant les larmes au coin des yeux de son fils, il éprouve lui aussi de la tristesse et le prend dans ses bras en lui faisant des petits bisous dans le cou et lui caressant les cheveux pour le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger mon poussin… Ne t'inquiète pas…

- C'est le bébé ? Papa est de nouveau en colère à cause des bobos ?

- Oui… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, répète Harry.

Il y a un moment de silence avant que Tom remue un peu, voulant que son père le laisse vagabonder à terre. Harry sourit faiblement et le pose.

- Dis, Papa Harry, tu me fais des Corn-Flakes ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Ok ! Je te prépare ça !

Il se dirige vers le frigo et découvre assez facilement le lait mais par contre, les céréales… Il voit alors un placard sur sa droite et l'ouvre faiblement. Il en sort la boîte et termine son petit boulot de père.

- Voilà !

- Merci Papa ! dit le petit garçon en embrassant Harry sur la joue.

Harry lui sourit plus franchement que les autres fois et le regarde manger avec attendrissement. Il commence à penser que Hermione doit avoir raison et que même Malefoy ne pourra pas s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

En parlant du loup, celui-ci sort de la chambre, l'air plus que jamais en colère. Il porte maintenant un jean noir et un T-shirt extra ample de la même couleur à la place de son caleçon enfilé vite fait tout à l'heure. Harry, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, lui sourit. Drago le regarde, interloqué et se tourne vers l'enfant à côté de lui, plongé dans ses corn-flakes et soupire. Décidément, son futur est vraiment bizarre. Son propre fils mange exactement comme son gryffondor de mari…

Hermione arrive quelques temps après, l'air quelque peu essoufflé.

- Tom ! s'écria-t-elle en arrivant dans la cuisine. Où as-tu encore mis la baguette magique de Papa ?

- Bah… Elle est là ! répondit-il en pointant son petit doigt à côté du micro-ondes.

Harry découvre alors sa baguette posée à quelques centimètres de celui-ci. Il fait un geste pour s'en saisir mais Hermione est plus rapide que lui et la prend.

- Désolé Harry ! Mais pour plus de sécurité, je préfère la garder pour le moment. Tom, répéta-elle en se retournant vers son neveu. Où est celle de Papa Drago ?

Cette fois-ci, le petit garçon baisse la tête d'un geste de soumission qui fait grogner Drago. Son fils, une mauviette ?! Et semble trouver une qualité particulière aux doigts de sa main gauche pendant quelques minutes.

- Tom ! gronda-t-elle.

- Je… Je crois que je l'ai cassée sans faire exprès, Tata Mione…

- Tu crois ?! Et comment ça se fait ?! cria-t-elle.

Elle devient franchement terrifiante et se rapproche de Tom qui reste penaud.

- Hé bien… J'ai voulu jouer avec et… Je l'ai cassée.

- Et pourquoi tu jouais avec alors que je t'ai formellement interdit de faire ça ?! Ainsi que tes pères en plus !

- Tata Mione, je…

- Non ! Pas de Tata Mione qui compte ! File dans ta chambre et plus vite que ça !

Il fait la moue mais obéit quand même. Hermione est vraiment terrifiante quand elle s'y met… Elle se tourne ensuite vers Drago qui avait failli lancer un pot de confiture dans la tête de son propre fils quand il avait entendu qu'il avait cassé sa précieuse baguette.

- Et toi ! Je te jure que si tu touches à un seul cheveu de lui, je te tue ! C'est compris ! s'exclame-t-elle. Bien ! Maintenant, je m'en vais !

- Mais Hermione…

- Non, Harry ! Tu dois te débrouiller seul avec Drago maintenant ! Et apprends lui les bonnes manières si possibles… Je dirais à Sirius que la fête prénatale sera plutôt une fête postnatale.

- Sirius ?! s'exclama Harry, surpris.

- Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de te dire ça, c'est vrai ! Après la victoire contre Voldemort, toi et moi on a fait des recherches dans le département des mystères et on a trouvé un moyen de le faire réapparaître. C'était il y a environ deux ans et maintenant, il est plus épanoui que jamais et te voue presque un culte !

Elle pouffe de rire et après avoir dit un « au revoir et bonne chance ! », elle part.

Harry et Drago se retrouvent donc seuls assis côte à côte et observant les murs d'un œil morne. Harry décide alors de rompre le silence pesant.

- Malefoy, faut qu'on parle maintenant.

- Et de quoi, Potter ?! Grande Dent m'a déjà tout raconté dans les moindres détails. Y a pas à dire, on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou et je refuse de me faire toucher par toi, compris ?!

- Pfft… Malefoy… Je ne voulais pas parler de ça et d'ailleurs, arrête d'appeler Hermione par des surnoms aussi horribles ! Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler Granger si Hermione t'écorche trop les oreilles !

- Ok, si tu veux…

Harry le regarde, perplexe et les yeux agrandis par l'incompréhension. Depuis quand Malefoy lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil sans la moindre remarque ?

- Mmmh… Bon, continuons…

- Tu n'as pas encore commencé, je te ferais remarquer…

- Oui, bon ! Et de la faute à qui ?!

Drago grogne et observe la table, le regard complètement ailleurs.

- J'ai décidé qu'on devait adopter une attitude de… couple…

- Hein ?! Je viens de te dire que je refuse que tu me touches !!! s'écria Malefoy.

- Attends ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Je voulais dire en présence de Tom seulement !

- Quoi ?! De ce morveux ?! Et pourquoi ça ?!

- Déjà, ce n'est pas un morveux, Malefoy ! C'est ton fils ! A moins que tu ne veuilles le renier comme l'a sûrement fait ton père…

- Ne… Ne me parle pas de…

A la plus grande stupéfaction de Harry, Drago se met le visage entre ses mains comme pour cacher son désarroi.

- Malefoy ? essaye Harry en penchant sa tête pour essayer de voir ce qui n'allait pas.

- Laisse moi, Potter !

- Malefoy…

Drago relève la tête laissant entrevoir un visage triste et le regarde fixement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ?! Mon beau visage te manque déjà ?!

Harry soupire et le regarde dédaigneusement.

- C'est ça ! Et j'ai envie d'embrasser Rogue aussi !

Drago réprime une expression de dégoût.

- Je te l'avais bien dit que tu étais devenu obsédé dans le futur !

Harry ne peut empêcher un sourire de passer sur son visage et Drago rit. Au bout d'un moment, le gryffondor le rejoint et ils se tordent par terre.

- Tu as vraiment des idées bizarres Potter ! Rogue ! Berk ! C'est encore pire que nous deux !

- Ca nous avance à grand-chose ! Maintenant, on a trouvé pire.

Drago pouffe à nouveau et ils entendent un bruit. Tom passe sa tête à l'entrebâillement de sa porte et les regardent rire. Harry lui fait un grand sourire et le petit court jusqu'à lui et lui saute dans les bras.

- Tata Mione a fini de crier et est partie ? demande-t-il.

- Oui, répond Harry.

- Et vous avez fini de vous chamaillamaillez ?

- « Chamaillamaillez » ? répète Drago en levant un sourcil. Tu veux dire « chamaillez » ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! Vous avez fini ? Vous allez vous refaire des gros câlins ? demande avidement le garçon.

- Heu… Oui, on va se refaire des câlins mais pas trop gros pour le moment… murmure Drago pour la plus grande stupéfaction de Harry.

Harry regarde Drago parler avec Tom et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Apparemment, l'allusion au père de Drago lui a remis les idées en place et il ne veut absolument pas devenir comme lui. C'est un bon point.

- Heu… Mal… Drago ?

- Oui, mon… chéri ? s'exclame-t-il avec le plus grand mal.

- Heu… On pourra discuter un peu plus après ?

- Bien sûr !

Tom les regarde avec une grande joie. Ils sont redevenus à peu près normaux ses parents. Déjà qu'ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment avant mais alors maintenant… Il regarde la grande pendule dans la cuisine et tend son doigt vers elle en comptant sur le bout des lèvres.

- Papa ! Papa ! Il faut que j'aille à l'école ! Vous m'emmenez dites ?!

- Heu…

Harry et Drago se jette un regard de panique et essaye de réfléchir. Où se situe l'école de leur enfant ? Hermione avait oublié de mentionner ça !!! Ils sont dans de beaux draps maintenant !

Pour leur plus grand espoir, quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Harry ouvre et entrevoit une touffe de cheveux roux lui souriant.

- Harry ! Je suis venu chercher Tom pour le conduire à l'école !

- Ah ! Ouf ! J'ai eu peur !

- Oui, Hermione m'a rappelé que c'était aujourd'hui ! Elle se souvient vraiment de tout ! Bon, où est mon petit bout de chou alors ?

Tom saute dans les bras de Ron et celui-ci le tournoie dans tous les sens avant de le reposer doucement par terre. Tom a l'air aux anges.

- Bon, il ne faut pas être en retard ! Tu as ton sac ?

- Oui Tonton Ron ! Il est là !

Il prend son sac posé dans un coin de la table de cuisine et rejoint Ron.

- Bon ! On se revoit tout à l'heure Harry ! Je vous laisse en tête à tête ! murmure-t-il en regardant Drago. Je pense que vous en aurez besoin.

- Ah ! Ca oui ! s'exclame Drago.

Ils partent en leur adressant de grands signes de la main tandis que Tom leur lance « A tout à l'heure ! Je ferais pas de bêtises ! ». Harry rigole et ferme la porte. Il se tourne alors vers Drago.

- Tu penses que quand il dit « Je ferais pas de bêtises », il a l'intention d'en faire ?

- Te connaissant, oui !

- Comment ça, me connaissant ? Tu ne me connais pas tant que ça, Malefoy !

- Ca, c'est toi qui le dis ! Qui s'est qui a essayé de faire enfuir un bébé dragon par les airs lors de sa première année ? Qui s'est qui a utilisé plus d'une fois ses pouvoirs en pleins quartiers moldus pendant les vacances ?

- Hé ! Comment tu sais ça ?!

- Mon… père m'en a un peu parlé. Et si mon fils tient de son deuxième père, on n'est pas dans le brin !

- Et qui a voulu me prendre sur le fait, cette fameuse nuit de première année et s'est fait prendre à son tour? Et qui s'est déguisé en détraqueur pour tenter de me faire peur en plein match de quidditch ?

- Heu… C'est un peu moi…

- Un peu toi ? Ou complètement toi ? demande Harry, avec une lueur malicieuse.

Drago lui sourit.

- En fait, Hermione avait raison. On s'est toujours chamaillés pour un rien et on n'a jamais pris le temps de parler.

- Ouais ! On se chercher toujours des crosses. Ca change vite en tout cas !

- C'est peut-être parce qu'on est sûr de terminer à deux dans cette affaire.

- Ouais. Bien que cela fasse très bizarre.

Drago acquiesce et caresse son ventre.

- Comme tu veux tant discuter pour qu'on se connaisse mieux. Sache que j'ai toujours eu peur d'avoir des enfants.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'il te ressemble ? ironise Harry.

- Non ! Qu'il te ressemble ! Je rigole bien entendu ! Je n'avais aucunement imaginé que je finirais mes jours dans tes bras !

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'avais peur de ressembler moi-même à mon père et de les rendre malheureux. Je te le dis, pour ne pas que tu te fasses des idées sur mon compte. J'ai été surpris en voyant Tom, c'est tout.

- Je comprends. Et maintenant que tu sais que tu le rends heureux, tu n'as plus peur j'espère ?

- Non, je n'ai plus peur mais j'ai une boule énorme qui se forme au creux de l'estomac quand je vois Tom avec son sourire triste quand il croit qu'on se chamaille.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt le bébé qui te donne des coups ?

- Arrête Potter ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je te parle sérieusement là ! Au fait, d'après Tom, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se dispute. Tu crois que notre… couple bat de l'aile ?

- Ou plutôt que tu es de mauvaise humeur depuis ta grossesse ?

- Ah ! Oui ! C'est possible…

Harry le regarde, interloqué.

- Depuis quand un Malefoy acquiesce aux idées d'un gryffondor ?

- Depuis maintenant ! Grande… Heu… Granger nous a dit qu'on devait changer, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite ?

- Oui mais là, ça fait légèrement peur !

- Je ne t'appelle pas Harry que je sache ! Alors tu peux encore espérer que tu ne me prendras pas le cœur !

Harry l'observe de nouveau avec de grands yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy venait de dire là ?

- Tu acceptes donc l'idée que je sois, dans le futur, ton petit ami, ton amant, ton mari ?

- Oui.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?!

- Parce que, contrairement à toi, je suis bi, bien que je préfère d'habitude les filles, et je le sais depuis longtemps alors j'ai un peu moins de difficultés à m'y faire. Toi, par contre, tu dois complètement changer de sexualité.

- Tu es… Bisexuel ?!

- Oui, Potter ! Et je ne vois pas ce que cela change !

- Mais… Tu traînais avec toutes les filles de Poudlard!

- Et Crabbe et Goyle, à quoi je m'en servais à ton avis ?

- Tu… Tu blagues là ?

- Bien sûr, Potter ! Je choisis mes proies avec goût ! Bien que c'est vrai que je ne fais pas beaucoup attention au cerveau de mes amants… J'aurais du y penser avant de te prendre…

Harry lui passe la langue et grommelle.

- Tu es franchement trop facile à influencer, Potter ! En fait, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'es pas bête, tu es incroyablement naïf ! Au fait, tu ne pourrais pas nous préparer un bon gros petit déjeuner, à bébé et à moi ? demande-t-il en faisant une moue adorable que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

C'est sûrement pour ça que Harry se lève directement et commence à faire chauffer le lait dans une casserole trouvée sur le plan de travail.

Drago le regarde faire, un sourire inondant son visage. Ce n'est pas le sourire goguenard que Harry lui connaissait, non, c'est un sourire pur, rempli de tendresse. D'ailleurs, ses yeux se dirigent presque irrémédiablement vers le bas, profitant que Harry soit retourné pour lui mater les fesses.

- Hmm… Je crois que je pourrais mis faire à ces deux là…

- Ces deux quoi, au juste ? demande Harry, perplexe.

- Oh… Si tu savais…

Harry se retourne alors et l'observe bizarrement et voit ce qu'il était en train de regarder.

- Malefoy ?! Tu ne me matais tout de même pas mes fesses là ?

- Moi ? Jamais ! dit-il avec un sourire sexy à souhait.

Harry rougit comme une pivoine et se retourne vers sa casserole.

Malefoy le matait bien alors ? Mais… Comment peut-il avoir changé autant en si peu de temps… Il y a même pas une heure, il traitait tout le monde. Il ne le trouve quand même pas à son goût ?!

Harry se tourne vers Drago et lui tend une tasse de chocolat chaud ainsi que quelques tartines beurrées.

- Merci ! Quand je pense qu'on n'a même pas d'elfes de maison et qu'on a à la place tous ces trucs moldus… Tu déteints sur moi apparemment…

- Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce que ça te fais qu'on n'ait pas autant d'argents que ça ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas aimé comment ton père te traitait quand tu étais petit.

- Oui, j'avoue, j'avoue mais… L'argent c'est cool par moment…

- Et alors ? Tu penses qu'on vit moins heureux avec moins d'argent ? Tu en ais la preuve vivante que ça ne marche pas comme ça et regarde Ron et sa famille ! Ils sont heureux, unis, et pauvres.

- Ouais, bon… Je disais ça comme ça !

Harry regarde Drago. Celui-ci lui sourit malicieusement.

- Bon ? Et si on faisait un câlin comme nous l'a si justement demandé notre fiston ? demande Drago.

Harry perd son sourire qui s'était accroché du bout des lèvres à l'entente de ses mots. Il ne peut donc pas être sérieux deux secondes ?!

- Pas question ! Tu finis de manger et tu vaques à tes occupations tout seul, comme un grand.

- Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi dans mon état ?

Harry regarde son ventre. En effet, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose…

- Tu n'as qu'à… regarder la télé, tiens !

- La quoi ?! s'exclame Drago comme ci Harry ne savait plus parler.

- La té-lé-vi-sion, répéta Harry en détachant les syllabes et en montrant l'engin électrique.

- Et ça sert à quoi cette boîte de conserve plate ?

- Ca sert à regarder des films.

- Regarder des quoi ?

- Oh ! Laisse tomber ! Va t'asseoir dans le canapé et je t'expliquerais quand j'aurais fini de manger !

Drago lui obéit et s'installe sur le divan tout en regardant, d'un air bizarre mais intéressé, l'écran en face de lui. Harry se dépêche de manger et de ranger la vaisselle de peur qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

En effet, Drago voit la télécommande et commence à appuyer sur tous les boutons quand il allume la télévision par mégarde. Et là, il fait un bon de deux mètres en voyant apparaître une tête de gros gorille.

- C… C'est quoi… ce truc ?! s'exclame Drago en s'enfonçant encore d'avantage dans le fauteuil.

Harry éclate de rire et Drago le regarde, interloqué. Il ne comprend absolument pas ce qu'il y a de marrant.

- C'est juste une image, Drago !

- Une… Une image qui bouge ? Pourtant je croyais que les images des moldus ne bougeaient pas.

- Celles sur papier ne bougent pas mais en fait, la télé a un peu le même principe que les photos sorcières sauf qu'elles sont plus longues, se déroule en plusieurs lieux, sous différentes formes et qu'il y a le son en plus.

- Ouais… Je n'ai pas tout compris mais bon… Et ça raconte des histoires ce truc ? demande Drago en faisant un signe de tête vers l'appareil.

- Oui, ça se sont les films. Au sinon, il y a des documentaires comme celui que tu viens de voir…

Harry pouffe et Drago laisse sortir un grognement.

- Oh ! Ca va !

- Au sinon, il y a les informations sur ce qu'ils se passent. On les appelle aussi les journaux télévisés. Et il y a, bien sûr, les publicités entre chaque programme. Tu as compris maintenant ?

- Ouais ! Et ils sont en train de faire un documentaire sur la famille de Crabbe et Goyle !

Harry éclate de rire devant la remarque et le sourire moqueur de Drago.

- Au moins, on sait ce qu'ils sont devenus pendant sept ans ! s'exclame Harry.

Son rire double tandis que Drago pouffe lui aussi. Harry s'installe alors à côté de Drago et regarde lui aussi la télévision. Le serpentard, par contre, semble plus s'intéresser maintenant au gryffondor qu'à la boîte noire qui produit des bruits de gorille.

- Ca ne t'intéresse pas plus que ça, la télé ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je te regarde plus que celle-ci ?

- Entre autre…

Drago lui sourit plus malicieusement que jamais et se rapproche un peu plus de lui à chaque fois.

- Au fait, tout à l'heure, j'ai déliré ou je t'ai entendu m'appeler par mon prénom ? murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Harry rougit mais se rattrape.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit que si tu entendais ton prénom sortir de ma bouche, c'est que tu m'aurais pris mon cœur !

- Tu en es sûr ? demande Drago en faisant sa moue enfantine.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr !

- Vraiment, Harry ? murmure-t-il de nouveau d'une voix suave et sexy tout en se collant à lui.

Harry le repousse alors en fêlant comme un chat mais Drago sourit toujours, heureux de la rougeur de ses joues.

- Tu vas arrêter, oui ?!

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de draguer mon futur mari ?

Harry ne répond pas et regarde ailleurs. D'un seul coup, Drago grogne en mettant une main sur son ventre comme pour essayer d'atténuer les coups que lui donne son bébé.

- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire. Hermione m'a dit que c'était une fille. Tu crois qu'on lui avait déjà choisi un prénom ?

- Je ne pense pas. Me connaissant, j'ai toujours été nul dans ce genre de truc.

- C'est pourtant toi qui a choisi celui de Tom.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- C'est Hermy qui me l'a dit.

- Hermy ? Et depuis quand tu l'appelles Hermy toi ?

- Tu as bien dit que tu n'aimais pas que je la maltraite, non ? Alors arrête de m'engueuler dès que je fais des efforts ! Ca en devient rageant !

Harry le regarde, interloqué. Mais… Il ne voulait pas dire ça ! C'est juste que ça le perturbait qu'il change autant en si peu de temps, c'est tout ! Il le lui avait dit pourtant. Et pourquoi donc avait-il choisi le nom de Tom ? Ce n'était quand même pas en référence à Voldemort quand même.

Comme s'il a compris les questions que Harry se répète sans cesse dans ses pensées, Drago reprend :

- Si tu as choisi ce nom, du moins c'est ce que… Granger a dit, c'est parce qu'il t'invoquait le côté humain de Voldemort et que, dans l'ensemble, tu l'aimais bien.

- Quoi ?! J'aimais bien le côté humain de Voldemort ?!

- Mais non ! Tu aimais bien le prénom !

- Ah…

- Alors pour le prénom de notre fille ? demande Drago avec un ton mielleux.

- Heu… Je ne sais pas, moi… Après tout, j'ai choisi le prénom du fils alors tu choisis le prénom de la fille !

- Que penses tu de… Mathy ?

- Mathy Potter Malefoy ?

- Pourquoi Potter serait en premier ?! C'est moi qui la porte ! Mathy Malefoy Potter, ça fait beaucoup mieux en plus !

- Ok ! Ok ! s'exclame Harry en s'exaspérant qu'ils s'engueulent pour si peu. On garde Mathy alors ?

- Ouais !

Drago le regarde avec douceur et se niche au creux de son épaule. Cette fois ci, Harry ne dit rien et d'ailleurs, il l'entoure de ses bras. Il glisse alors sa main sous son T-shirt pour sentir les coups que donnait sa fille.

- Vas-y ! Continue ! Ca lui apprendra ! murmure-t-il tout de même assez fort pour que Drago l'entende.

- Hé ! s'écrie celui-ci en se relevant. Si vous vous mettez à deux contre moi, c'est pas juste !

Harry rigole et Drago se rapproche d'un seul coup de lui. Il ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qui se passe mais ils semblent beaucoup trop proches à son goût… Drago lui retient les mains de peur qu'il s'en aille et pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry est complètement dérouté par la situation, certes, mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Drago, pensant que c'est bon signe, approfondit le baiser en glissant légèrement sa langue entre les lèvres closes de son compagnon pour les ouvrir. Le passage reste fermé pendant un moment comme ci Harry réfléchissait mais il laisse quand même la langue douce et chaude du blond entrer dans sa bouche. Drago laisse une de ses mains quitter celle de Harry qu'elle retenait pour se glisser dans le cou de celui-ci. Les langues se taquinent mais Harry ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il se passe. Il a l'air complètement ailleurs et Drago s'en rend compte. Il met fin au baiser et le regarde d'un air interrogateur.

- Je…

Drago lui pose un mot sur la bouche pour lui dire de se taire.

- Si tu n'es pas encore prêt, ce n'est pas grave. Je dois juste aller un peu trop vite à ton goût et je te comprends. J'ai toujours été trop vite mais j'ai envie de changer mes habitudes pour toi.

Il lui sourit mais pas d'un sourire normal, non, un sourire qui fait chaud au cœur à Harry qui ne peut s'empêcher de lui répondre.

- Tu… Tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

Cette fois-ci, Drago pouffe de rire.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment incroyable toi ! Je viens de te faire une déclaration d'amour Malefoyienne et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !

Devant le regard complètement perturbé d'Harry, il ajoute :

- Ecoute. Les Malefoy n'ont pas la même conception de l'amour que les personnes « normales ». Ils ne diront jamais vraiment « Je t'aime » ou du moins, pas si rapidement. Ils le disent différemment comme je viens de le faire mais toi, tu es si peu réceptif à ce genre de chose, que tu ne comprends rien du premier coup ! Il faut tout t'expliquer. En tout cas, moi aussi, il me faut du temps mais pour toutes autres choses !

Il se rapproche de Harry et lui ébouriffe les cheveux encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

- Et dire que un jour avant, je te détestais tellement que j'ai failli te tuer…

- Ouais, et c'est ça qui me fait peur.

Un silence lourd tombe alors. Drago regarde toujours Harry mais celui-ci détourne inlassablement son regard comme si le simple fait de rencontre les yeux de son futur mari lui faisait mal.

- Je te fais peur ? demande alors Drago et Harry sursaute.

- Non… Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que moi, je ne peux pas changer autant d'attitude. Sûrement le fait que je ne sois pas encore…

- Homo ? Ou plutôt, dans ton cas, bi puisque je t'ai déjà vu sortir avec plusieurs filles.

- Voilà. C'est à peu près ça et aussi le fait que tu es mon pire ennemi.

- Etait ! corrige Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. A moins que tu le crois toujours…

Harry soupire et se retourne vers lui. Drago, lui, sourit. Il a même une envie presque irrésistible de retrouver les lèvres du brun dans la minute mais il sait que Harry ne voudra pas. Il lui lance donc un sourire coquin, rempli d'idées dont il n'ose parler. Par contre, il ne s'empêche pas de détailler Harry sous toutes les coutures et celui-ci commence à s'en rendre compte. Mal à l'aise, il se lève et entend la sonnette retentir. Il n'est pas le seul à l'entendre car Drago prit les visiteurs d'entrer tandis qu'il prend Harry par la taille et le fait basculer sur le canapé.

Ron entre en compagnie de Hermione, Tom et pour la plus grande surprise d'Harry, de Sirius. Il ne se préoccupe même plus des bras de Drago qui l'enlace et saute littéralement sur son parrain.

- Tiens ! Ca me rappelle le bon temps ! s'exclame ce dernier en rigolant.

Drago grogne et regarde méchamment Sirius. Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres lui glisse dans l'oreille :

- Alors, tu n'as plus l'air très en colère en t'imaginant avec Harry dans le futur, je me trompe ?

Un sourire coquin se dessine sur le visage de Drago.

- Comment tu as deviné ?

- Et comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Heu… Disons qu'il est un peu réticent mais bon… J'y arriverai !

- Je vois, je vois…

Harry les regarde pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils se murmurent et Ron lance :

- Mione ! Arrête de faire ta Trelawney voyons !

Ils éclatent tous de rire et Drago reprend son du, c'est-à-dire Harry qu'il retire des bras de son parrain avec un grand sourire. Le survivant rougit mais les autres n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte de son appel au secours. Il se retourne donc vers Drago.

- Hmm… Drago, retire ta main de là ! murmure-t-il entre ses dents.

Drago ronchonne mais lui obéit et ôte sa main des fesses de Harry. Hermione pouffe de rire et ses amis la suivent. Sirius s'avance vers son filleul et Drago.

- Je suis venu pour préparer la fête. Comme je pense que vous vous entendez mieux avec juste une seule journée ensemble, vous pourriez faire une petite fête prénatale pour ma petite filleule, non ?

Drago regarde Harry d'un air appréciateur. Il se tourne ensuite vers Sirius.

- Moi, je suis d'accord !

- Et toi Harry ?

- Ok.

- Bon ! Par contre, il faudra faire vite ! Car le bébé va bientôt naître !

- Et s'il naît avant ?

- Et bien tant pis !

Sirius a l'air empli de joie. Il ne cesse de regarder Harry d'un air jovial. Il est si différent d'avant et ça fait chaud au cœur à Harry de le voir comme ça. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire malgré les bras de Drago qui l'enlace toujours.

- Bon ! On va peut-être vous laisser car Tom doit aller se coucher ! Sirius repassera demain ! dit Hermione en empoignant les deux hommes.

- Mais… Il faut la faire le plus tôt possible ! s'exclame Sirius.

- Pour l'instant, ils ont besoin de se reposer, Sirius ! Ils ont eu une dure journée !

Drago sourit à Hermione et celle-ci lui fait un clin d'œil coquin. Ils partent donc laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls avec leur fils. Suite au départ de ses amis, Harry reprend peu à peu conscience qu'il a quelque chose de chaud et doux sur les fesses : les mains de Drago !!!

- Drago, enlève tes sales pattes de là !

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles Drago avec une telle voix, toi ? Tu es méchant ! Après tout, en temps que ton mari, tes fesses sont ma propriété !

- Et arrête de dire des conneries aussi ! Tu seras mon mari, tu ne l'es pas encore et tu n'es pas prêt de l'être d'ailleurs si tu te comportes comme ça devant mes amis.

- Je te ferais dire que tu n'as pas bronché avant qu'ils ne partent !

- Je te ferais dire que j'étais gêné !

- Oui, mais tu n'as pas bronché !

- Je t'ai dit de retirer tes mains !

- Mais quand je les ai remises, tu n'as rien dit avant qu'ils ne partent !

- Papas ! Vous recommencez !

Harry et Drago, étonnés, se retournent vers Tom qui fait la moue et croisent les bras d'un geste colérique.

- Dis donc, toi, si tu t'occupais de tes affaires petit chenapan ! dit Drago en soulevant son fils de cinq ans dans les airs. D'ailleurs, j'en connais un qui ne va pas tarder à aller se coucher…

- Nan ! Papa Drago ! Je veux pas ! Je veux rester avec vous ! Faire des câlins !

- Non, non ! Il n'y aura que moi qui pourra faire des câlins à Papa Harry et personne d'autres !

- C'est du favoritisme !

- Comment tu connais ce mot si compliqué, toi ?

- C'est Papa Harry qui l'a dit, un coup, quand tu m'as donné un plus gros bisou qu'à lui parce que tu lui faisais la tête !

- Ah… Du favoritisme, hein ?

Drago se tourne vers Harry et lui fait un grand sourire. Ce dernier ne sait plus où se mettre.

- Bon ! On va aller se coucher, tous ensemble alors ! Comme ça, pas de jaloux !

Il va dans la chambre de son fils pour le border en laissant Harry, complètement décontenancé par la journée, seul dans le salon.

Le lendemain, Sirius arrive. Le seul problème c'est que Drago et Harry ne sont pas encore levés. Ils sont tous les deux enlacés mystérieusement. Quand Harry ouvre les yeux, il se calle encore un peu plus profondément dans le creux de l'épaule de Drago avant de se rendre compte que ce n'est pas son oreiller mais une touffe de cheveux blonds… Il rougit et se recule instinctivement. Drago, lui, remarque son manège et fait comme s'il est toujours endormi. Il se colle alors à lui comme à un nounours pour voir sa réaction qui se fait directement : Harry lui colle un bon crochet du droit dans la gueule…

- Hé ! Mais t'es malade !!! s'écrit Drago.

- J'ai bien vu ton manège Drago ! Et ne fais pas comme si tu dormais ! Tu as ronflé toute la nuit et là, bizarrement, tu t'es arrêté… Ca se voyait que tu le faisais exprès !

- Moi, un Malefoy, ronfler ?!

- Oui, ronfler ! Tu veux que je t'enregistre peut-être ?!

- Non, non, ça va aller… Mais c'était pas la peine de me donner un coup de poing !

- Tu l'avais mérité.

- Non ! J'enlaçais juste mon futur mari !

- Tu appelles cela « enlacer » toi ? Tu m'écrasais oui !

- Ca montre bien que j'étais endormi, non ?

- Non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne dormais pas !

- Bon, d'accord, admettons mais toi, tu m'as fait pareil !

- Je… Je croyais que c'était mon oreiller… avoue-t-il, très gêné.

- Un oreiller bien chaud et bien doux qui ronfle dans ce cas là…

- Oui, bon ! On peut se tromper !

- Mais moi, je ne t'ai pas foutu de baffe !

Sirius entre dans la chambre avec Tom dans ses bras et sourit face à leur manège.

- Qui a frappé qui ?

- Harry m'a frappé !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Je l'ai pris pour mon oreiller, dit Drago en jetant un œil à Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Alors… fait Sirius en faisant comme s'il écrivait un constat. Objet : Harry est un oreiller… Auteur de la faute : Drago Malefoy… Peine encourue : grosse baffe…

- C'est à peu près ça. Mais Harry aussi m'a pris pour son oreiller et là, il n'a rien dit et moi non plus d'ailleurs !

- Ah là là ! C'est dur la vie de couple ! En tout cas, branle bas de combat ! Tous au salon ! On doit préparer toute la fête !

Il leur jette vite fait des vêtements adéquats et s'en va de la chambre pour aller au salon. Là, son regard se pose sur des gigantesques cartons remplis de confettis et autres.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la chambre, Harry enfile ses vêtement à vitesse grand V tandis que Drago, lui, a plutôt des difficultés à cause de son ventre pour le moins proéminent. Harry soupire et lui passe son T-Shirt. Drago sourit en sentant les mains de Harry dans son dos et poussa un petit gémissement. Harry rougit et termine son travail en n'osant le regarder tandis que le blond continue son manège. Sirius arrive et soupire.

- Drago ! Tu as fini oui ?! On a du boulot je te rappelle !

- Mais… C'est que… Je suis fatigué moi… murmure-t-il avec un air complètement malheureux qui aurait pu marcher avec tout le monde sauf un Sirius complètement dérangé.

- Nan ! Pas question ! Tu dépêches de venir ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

Ils sortent donc de la chambre et Harry regarde, interloqué, toutes les décorations devant ses yeux.

- Mais ! Il ne fallait pas Sirius voyons !

- Pas question ! répète celui-ci. J'ai raté la fête de Tom alors je ne raterai pas celle de Célia !

- Célia ?! s'exclament les deux futurs amants.

- Bah… Oui… Je sais pas… Je trouvais ça jolie…

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas mal… Célia Malefoy Potter… murmure Drago.

- Potter Malefoy !

- Non ! Je l'ai portée alors ce sera Malefoy Potter !

- On ne va pas donner deux noms différents à nos enfants ! C'est débile !

- Alors Tom s'appellera Tom Malefoy Potter aussi !

- Non !

- Si !

- Bon !!! Vous avez fini, oui ?! Tiens Harry occupe-toi de ça !

Il lui tend une guirlande rose bonbon et en un tour de main toute la maison est décorée notamment la salle à manger où se déroulera la fête. Elle est décorée de couleurs chaudes et belles et Sirius s'en félicite.

- C'est nickel ! Bravo les jeunes !

- Bravo à toi !

- Oh… Mais sans ce beau bébé prêt à naître, je n'aurais rien pu faire ! Bon, le Papa devrait aller se reposer en attendant que les invités arrivent ! dit-il en regardant Drago d'un air cajoleur qui lui fait peur.

Drago prend le bras d'Harry et l'entraîne sur le canapé. Il le fait s'asseoir tandis que le gryffondor le regarde, interloqué et s'allonge sur le divan en mettant sa tête sur les genoux de son amant.

- Heu… Drago… Je ne te dérange pas là ?

- Pas le moins du monde, mon amour…

- Amour ???

- Bien entendu.

Harry le regarde, complètement hagard ce qui fait rire Drago qui l'embrasse sur le bout du nez et se recouche. Harry veut répliquer quelque chose mais Sirius l'en empêche.

- Harry… Laisse le se reposer…

- Le divan est assez confortable ! Il n'a pas à mettre sa tête sur moi !

- Harry… Si tu ne le laisses pas t'approcher, comment finirez vous ensemble ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'on finisse ensemble !!! Je suis sûr qu'il finira par tuer ses propres enfants.

Sirius soupire en inclinant la tête pour mieux voir son filleul.

- Tu penses sérieusement ce que tu viens de dire ou ton futur te fait peur ?

- Les deux ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

- Laisse parler ton cœur…

- Il s'enfuit en courant, mon cœur !

- Alors laisse le te l'attraper.

Harry le regarde avec les yeux ronds. Drago remue dans son sommeil et enlace doucement Harry. Celui-ci sourit.

- D'accord. J'essaierai !

- C'est bien !

La fête se déroule bien. Drago est heureux sous la tonne de cadeaux qu'il reçoit ce qui étonne beaucoup Harry. Tout le monde est au courant de ce qu'il se passe et d'un certain détour dans le futur… Mais ils l'acceptent. Tous les Weasley sont là ainsi que divers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix notamment Tonks et Lupin ainsi que leur fille, Hélia. Tom court partout dans la maison, heureux et tente de rapprocher ses deux pères qui semblent, selon lui, en manque d'amour. La fête touche à sa fin quand Harry voit Drago papillonner des yeux.

- Ca va Drago ?

- Oui, je suis juste fatigué…

- Viens ! Il vaut mieux que tu ailles te coucher !

- Non ! Je veux rester !

- Non ! Tu ne resteras pas ! N'oublie pas que tu portes notre fille !

- Ok ! Ok !

Les autres sourient face à ce petit ménage et Mme Weasley apporte son aide pour aider Drago à rejoindre la chambre.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent pendant que les invités parlent de tout et de rien et que Harry observe la porte de la chambre avec une appréhension grandissante sans trop savoir pourquoi. D'un seul coup, Mme Weasley sort en criant.

- Hermione ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Apporte des linges propres et de l'eau ! Vite !

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'exclame Harry, inquiet.

- Le bébé arrive !

Tout le monde est en effervescence à ces paroles.

- Harry, viens vite !

- Heu… Oui ! Oui ! J'arrive !

Il se dépêche et entre à la suite d'une Hermione toute retournée. Drago est là, couvert de sueur et… Les jambes écartées… Harry rougit faiblement et viens se mettre à côté de lui. Il lui prend sa main et lui caresse tout doucement le visage. Drago sourit.

- C'est juste pour ce moment que tu me fais ça ou tu continueras après ?

- Si tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises et si tu peux sortir notre fille de ton corps sans encombre, je te promets que je continuerai !

- Ok ! Ok !

Sa respiration est très saccadée tandis que les contractions se rapprochent peu à peu. Harry se rend compte petit à petit qu'il est encore plus stressé que Drago à l'approche de l'accouchement. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Mme Weasley s'affairent à préparer celui-ci. Elles posèrent un linge mouillé sur le front de Drago et le déshabillèrent.

L'accouchement commence. Harry est presque totalement paralysé par les cris de douleurs que pousse Drago et ressent plus de la compassion. Il entend à peine les paroles réconfortantes et autres conseils de la mère Weasley (lol). Quelques mots, rien de plus. « Pousse fort », « souffle »,… Comme souvent à chaque accouchement. Ils débattent toujours les mêmes mots mais il est sûr que si c'était lui à la place de Drago, il n'entendrait absolument rien… Bref, pas vraiment tranquille le Ryry. Il finit de papoter avec son esprit quand il entend le cri délivreur. Le bébé est enfin sorti ! Drago pousse un long soupir et se repose la tête sur le bras d'Harry qui, encore sous le choc, ne le repousse même pas.

Hermione, avec le plus grand de ses sourires, prend le bébé dans ses bras et le nettoie vite fait, l'entourant d'un linge propre. Elle le tend alors à Drago qui, avec un sourire tout aussi rayonnant, prend sa fille dans ses bras. Harry rit et dépose un faible baiser sur le front de ses deux amours (enfin… Bref… Drago et sa fille quoi !). Drago sourit encore plus ce qui fait un drôle d'effet à Harry si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Il berce tout doucement sa petite puce et se retourne vers son futur amant.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Bah… On ne va pas l'appeler « Truc Muche » non plus ! Ca sonne pas bien avec « Malefoy Potter »… dit-il en faisant la moue.

Des rires fusent dans la salle et il lance un autre de ses sourires ravageurs au brun qui rougit.

- Tu avais proposé Mathy, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai… On garde celui-là alors ?

- Ouais !

Drago se retourne vers sa fille qui le regarde avec le sourire tout mignon des bébés.

- Alors tu seras Mlle Mathy Malefoy Potter, ma petite puce.

Les deux semaines passent à une vitesse folle. Harry et Drago n'en peuvent plus de se faire réveiller en pleine nuit par des pleurs envahissants. C'est dur la vie avec bébé ! Mais bon… Ca leur permet de se rapprocher encore un peu plus mais ça engrange des disputes.

- Je suis désolé mais c'est à ton tour ! ronchonne Drago.

- hein ?! Je l'ai fait y a cinq minutes !!!

- Pfft… N'importe quoi…

- Bah… On a qu'à y aller ensemble pour une fois alors…

- C'est vrai ?!

- Bah… Oui, pourquoi ?

Drago saute carrément sur Harry ce qui les fait tomber tous les deux par terre. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Ca te plaît tant que ça d'être en dessous… demande Drago en le regardant avec des yeux de prédateur.

- Non ! Non ! Je rigolais juste parce que je me disais que s' « il » pensait me draguer comme ça, je crois que je finirai à Ste Mangouste !

- Hé !!!

Harry rigole encore et Drago en profite. Il glisse tout doucement ses mains sur le torse du brun mais celui-ci ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Gêné, il s'exclame :

- Hé ! La petite pleure toujours !!!

- Ah oui… C'est vrai…

Ils se lèvent donc vers la chambre du bébé et Drago le prend dans ses bras.

- Tu peux aller chauffer le lait ? Elle a faim.

- Ok !

Harry se dirige vers la cuisine et Drago en profite pour soupirer un bon coup. Comment se fait-il que Harry soit aussi peu réceptif à ses caresses ? Les deux semaines se finissent le lendemain pourtant et le gryffondor n'accepte toujours pas leur « futur » couple…

Harry revient avec le biberon coupant cours à la conversation mentale de Drago.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bah… Ca dépend laquelle…

- Demain, les deux semaines se finissent alors j'aimerais savoir si…

- Il me faudrait plus de temps, Drago !

- Oui, mais nous n'en avons pas ! Tu as bien entendu ce que Hermione a dit, non ? On n'a que deux semaines et normalement, tu deviens… Enfin… Amoureux de moi ! Or tu ne l'es toujours pas !

Il lui prend le biberon des mains avec un geste un peu brusque et le donne au bébé. Pendant ce temps, Harry contemple le parquet d'un air timide. Apparemment, il voudrait éviter la conversation qui va suivre.

- Alors ?! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?! ironise Drago avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Mais ! C'est pas comme si j'étais obligé de tomber amoureux de toi !

- Du calme ! Je rigolais à l'instant ! Mais… Tu n'as pas envie de cette vie là ?

- Pas… Enfin… J'ai besoin de temps, répète-t-il.

- Nous n'en avons pas je te dis !

- Je n'ai pas eu de déclic !

- De déclic ?

- Oui ! Ce déclic qui fait que je te regarde différemment ! Pour l'instant, même si je pense avoir un peu plus que de l'amitié, ce qui, entre nous, nous a échappé pendant sept ans, je ne t'aime pas pour autant.

Drago, triste, reporte son attention sur le bébé qui boit gloutonnement son lait. Les paroles d'Harry lui ont fait plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait.

- Ecoute… Drago… Sache que si au bout de ces deux semaines, c'est-à-dire demain, je ne t'aime toujours pas, ce n'est pas grave…

- QUOI ?! Pas grave ?! Pour moi, ça l'est !

- Non ! Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Tu voulais dire quoi alors ?

- On pourra continuer à se rapprocher tout doucement en revenant à notre époque !

- Ah… Mais Hermione a dit que…

- Hermione a dit qu'on s'embrassait. Peut-être que dès demain, ça pourra se faire, je n'en sais rien. En attendant, les circonstances peuvent être différentes et le présent peut changer. En tout cas, deux semaines c'était vraiment court.

- J'avoue que ça, c'est vrai…

- Toi ?! Tu m'as dragué dès le premier jour ! s'exclame Harry en souriant.

- Ca veut dire que tu as apprécié ? demande le blond en s'approchant d'Harry.

Celui-ci rougit mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Drago en profite pour reposer le bébé qui a fini depuis longtemps maintenant de boire et l'attrape par la taille.

Le cœur de Harry fait un bon dans sa poitrine. Il rougit de plus en plus mais ne bouge toujours pas. Drago, prenant ça pour une invitation à continuer, rapproche doucement son visage de celui de son compagnon. Cette fois-ci, Harry recule la tête mais Drago, voyant que le brun a peur, brusque un peu trop la chose et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Ca fait quand même deux semaines qu'il attend ça !

Harry, trop choqué, ne dit rien et Drago entame un doux ballet de langues (slurp !). Peu à peu, le survivant reprend ses esprits et repousse Drago un peu trop fortement. Il atterrit sur la commande de la chambre et s'évanouit.

Il faut plus de dix minutes à Harry pour comprendre ce qu'il a fait et il pousse un cri perçant qui réveille le bébé. Il ne s'en occupe pas et accoure vers Drago et lui tapote doucement la joue. Celui-ci grogne mais consent à ouvrir un œil. Harry se répand en excuses et Drago le prend doucement dans ses bras avec un sourire attendri.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon p'tit lion ! Je sais très bien que tu es toujours un peu brusque… Même trop à mon goût… ajoute-t-il en se massant le dos.

- Tu peux parler toi ! Si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé de cette manière, je n'aurais pas réagi comme ça !

- Ah… Parce qu'il fallait t'embrasser autrement et là, tu n'aurais rien dit ? susurre Drago en se rapprochant.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! s'exclame Harry en le repoussant un peu plus doucement cette fois.

- Si, tu l'as dit ! sourit Drago.

Harry rougit et regarde ailleurs.

- Bon, allez, je te laisse tranquille ! Mais demain, je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle ! s'exclame Drago, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Viens ! On va se recoucher !

Il calme Mathy et se dirige vers la chambre. Ils s'endorment tout de suite.

Le lendemain, c'est Drago qui se réveille en premier avec une douleur cuisante dans le dos. Il se rend alors compte qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui l'a réveillé. Un bruit provenant de la cuisine le laisse perplexe. Il est trop tôt pour que ce soit Tom et Harry est… Hein ?! Harry est dans ses bras ?!

Il sursaute et Harry se réveille.

- Qu'est-ce qui…

Drago lui met un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire et lui montre la porte de la chambre. Le bruit se fait toujours entendre.

- C'est sûrement Tom…

- Non ! Tom ne fait pas autant de bruit ! On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, qui s'amuse à tout casser dans la maison !

En effet, maintenant, divers bruits allant du bruit du verre brisé au bruit d'une chaise qui tombe se rapproche.

- Viens !

- Hé attends ! On n'a pas de baguettes !

- Je sais, mais si ce truc tombe sur Tom ou sur le bébé je…

Mais Harry ne sut pas ce que Drago ferait car un cri d'enfant les font, tous les deux, sursauter.

- Tom ! s'écrit Drago qui se rut vers la pièce d'à côté et se fige.

Harry qui arrive à sa suite reste muet de stupeur. Là, juste à quelques pas devant eux, se dresse majestueusement un Lucius Malefoy pas vraiment dans ses baskets. Un éclair de fureur lui traverse les yeux et il lâche Tom pour se ruer vers son fils.

- Toi ! Toi !

- Oui ? murmure Drago avec un ton ironique, heureux qu'il est lâché son fils.

- Monstre ! Comment as-tu pu nous trahir ! Surtout… Surtout pour cette chose ! s'exclame le mangemort en désignant Harry d'un doigt pointu.

- Je crois que Azkaban ne t'a pas rendu plus aimable, père… continue Drago.

Lucius le frappe alors au visage sous l'affront. Harry le regarde plus attentivement. Malefoy senior est en effet, au plus bas de sa forme. Il est vêtu de haillons et ses cheveux sont sales et emmêlés. Ses joues, plus creuses que d'habitude entoure des yeux vides, sans expression mis à part la fureur. Il le voit alors dresser quelque chose devant lui mais n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce que c'était car Lucius balance Drago à travers le salon et l'envoie valdinguer sur le canapé. Il se rapproche alors de celui-ci et tend sa baguette vers son fils. Voilà ce qu'il pointait tout à l'heure : sa baguette. Harry étouffe un hoquet de stupeur. Lui et Drago n'ont pas la leur. Maudite Hermione !

Il se dirige vers son fils et lui murmure de se barricader dans la chambre de Mathy et de n'ouvrir à personne. Le petit est en pleurs et obéit tout de suite.

- Et surtout, si tu le peux, tu utilises ta magie, ok ?!

- Ok Papa ! Mais…

- Non ! Pas de mais ! File vite ! Je vais essayer d'arranger ça !

Il part et Harry se dirige doucement vers son beau-père.

- Mr… Mr Malefoy s'il vous plaît...

- Toi, tais toi! Après ce traître, ce sera ton tour !

Il pointe sa baguette droit vers le cœur d'Harry pour l'inciter à s'éloigner mais celui-ci ne bouge pas.

- Dégagez tout de suite de cette maison ! Vous n'avez pas déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ! s'exclame le survivant.

Lucius éclate d'un rire à glacer le sang, digne de son défunt maître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir toi ?! Je connais exactement votre situation à tous les deux ! Je sais que vous venez du passé et j'ai réussi à m'évader juste pour vous rendre visite.

Il se retourne vers Drago et lui pointe sa baguette sous la gorge.

- Je vais te proposer quelque chose, Drago. Je te laisse la vie sauve, à toi et à tes enfants, et tu me promets que quand tu reviendras dans le passé, tu changeras tout ça et tu me tueras ce putain d'avorton de sang-mêlé ! Compris ?!

- Je préfère encore mourir ! De toute façon, dans les deux cas, Harry mourra alors je refuse ! Laisse Harry partir et tue moi !

- Non !

Le cri de Harry résonne dans toute la maison et déclanche les hurlements de Mathy.

- Toi ! On ne t'a pas sonné ! s'exclame Lucius. Et toi… murmure-t-il à l'adresse de son fils. Tu n'es pas en position de pouvoir coopérer !

- Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas que Harry meure à cause de moi !

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Avad…

- Non !

Harry se jette alors sur Lucius mais celui-ci le repousse comme il l'aurait fait à une mouche.

- Avada Kedavra !

Un éclair vert surgit dans la pièce et Harry le regarde complètement terrifié. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas lui ! Si leur amour ne peut rien faire contre ça alors pourquoi tomber amoureux de lui ?!

Il se passe alors quelque chose de bizarre pour la deuxième fois « avada kedavrisante ». Harry transplane entre la baguette, son jet vert et Drago et entoure leur deux corps d'un bouclier rouge et argenté. La lumière ricoche à son contact et va directement se planter dans le cœur de Lucius qui s'effondre.

Harry et Drago n'ont pas le temps de souffler qu'ils s'effondrent, eux aussi, dans un coma tout de même un peu moins profond que la mort.

Un fond noir s'entoure alors autour d'eux mais celui-ci n'est pas si étranger que ça et Harry commence à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Drago, lui, est un peu plus perplexe que ça et s'empare de la main de son amour comme pour se rassurer. Un tourbillon de couleur s'entoure autour d'eux leur piquant horriblement les yeux.

Tout doucement, ils se réveillent de leur léthargie et se retrouvent dans le même lit mais un lit d'hôpital celui-là. Drago regarde alors Harry dans les yeux.

- On a fini par revenir… soupire Harry de bonheur.

- Oui… Et tu sais pourquoi ? demande le blond avec son habituel sourire cajoleur.

Harry le regarde, interloqué.

- Tu l'as enfin eu ton déclic mon amour…

Il se rapproche alors tout doucement d'Harry, repensant sûrement à une chute vertigineuse contre une armoire et l'embrasse amoureusement.

Envahis par la tonne d'amour et de désir que leur prodigue ce baiser, ils ne remarquent pas ce qu'il se passe autour et entende un cri étranglé. Ou plutôt, deux cris étranglés. Ils se retournent à contre cœur et Drago observe avec joie les deux meilleurs amis de son petit ami les regardant avec des yeux exorbités.

- Tu leur explique ou je m'en occupe ? demandent-ils à l'unisson.

* * *

Une petite review avant de partir? 


End file.
